Teen Wolf: The Vaewolf Prophecies
by MoonChild8789
Summary: Six months have passed and Stiles is now missing while pregnant with Derek's pup. Drake arrives in Beacon Hills for Derek and the pack's help to find her, because his sisters want Stiles dead. Not only that Peter is back with a pack of his own and declares war. With everything going to hell, a coven of witches wishing to kill Stiles up the anty. Will Derek and the others survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Old Biker Bar**

**Tijuana, Mexico**

The night is young as old as women dance sensually on three different stages. The bar is fully stocked as every single biker has a good time throwing their money away on women, booze, and cigarettes. Someone enters the bar silently without drawing attention. It's Stiles. She has a large baby bump the size of a basketball. Everything seems to be normal with her. Stiles sits on the furthest side of the bar that is closes to the large wooden door. Two bikers see her from afar and approach her.

"Let's have some fun with her." A biker whispers to his buddy. Stiles only sighs as she listens to her surroundings with her vampire hearing. She can hear every beat of all thirty attendants' hearts, pumping sweet, warm, delicious blood through their veins. The men smell smoky with a hint of aged spice hidden beneath their dirty smell as if they haven't showered or brushed their teeth in months.

"Hello, honey." The biker with the Slash hairstyle greets Stiles.

"I'm anything, but sweet." Stiles is expressionless.

"I love a girl with a sharp tongue." His cliché biker buddy says.

"I'm just passing through for something to eat." Stiles turns to face them.

"Do you like sausage?" The cliché biker questions.

"I prefer something...sweet." Stiles smiles and before the questioning biker notices, her vampire fangs have sunk into his throat. She locks her jaws and yanks backward to rip the flesh from his neck. The biker panics, causing commotion within the bar. Everyone panics as guns are drawn. The skin around Stiles' face becomes pale. Her fangs are unnaturally sharpened as her gums pulse. Her body is on fire that is so blissful, it sends wave after wave of ecstasy down her spine. She needs more. More blood will cure her hunger. _'Must no waste! Too good to waste!' _Is the only thing that repeats in Stiles' mind.

Then everything blacks out. There's nothing, but the sound of horrible screams of pain, flesh ripping and tearing, and bones crunching. Stiles snaps to her senses. She's standing in front of the door as she turns to see every single human lying dead. The bar is flooded with their blood and mangled flesh. Stiles is drenched in it. Blood and pieces of skin and meat seep from her lips.

Stiles exits the bar. BOOM! She jerks back and looks at her right shoulder. She's been shot. Her wound is not healing. Stiles looks forward to see a woman of average height, dark skinned, and has long raven hair. The woman is with five others and are armed with weapons. Stiles starts to feel dizzy as a cold sensation seeps deep through her veins. She drops heavily to the ground.

"I had to go through a lot of trouble finding you." The woman says.

"W-Who the fuck are you?" Stiles' voice is raspy and weakened.

"My name is Braeden." The woman says. "It finally nice to meet you." Braeden smiles. Everything blackens. Stiles' eyes are heavy with fatigue. She passes out unconscious into a pit of darkness. Stiles wants to fight, but she can't. She's out cold. Her will is gone.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

**Beacon Hills**

**Early Morning**

Derek's body is dripping wet from the long shower he took. His body is only clothed in a towel, showing off his glistening and rippling muscles. Derek goes into his kitchen and grabs himself some peanut butter crackers and an apple. He fiddles with the plastic around the peanut butter crackers then stops. There's another scent in the air. A scent that is unfamiliar. It's sweet...too sweet with a hint of masculinity, Jean Paul Gautier cologne, and death. Derek turns to see Drake standing in his living room! Drake is dressed casually as usual. He looks good.

"Forgive me for the intrusion. This is quite the establish you got here." Drake says.

"Who the hell are you?" The hazel light in Derek's eyes is now replaced by a sea of crimson.

"My name is Drake Dagan." The elder vampire approaches Derek. Derek quirks an eyebrow at the memory of the name being given to him by Stiles. "I am the one who fell in love and turned Stiles into a vampire. Then you stole her with your precious bond and now, she is pregnant with your puppies." Drake chuckles at the end of the explanation. "Where is Stiles?"

"She's not here. Now, get the hell out of my loft before I cut your throat open." Derek threatens.

"I'm an old one. I can kill you before your muscles twitch." Drake bounces back. "But I am not here for a fight. You see, Stiles is being hunted by sisters. I thought she would be here with you. But apparently, she's not because I can smell her scent fading from your body."

"And why the hell would I let her see you if she was here? You turned her into a monster." Derek says.

"I gave her life." Drake corrects. "You and your pack broke her in more ways than one. She told me everything about how you said that her mother's death was her fault. That's a bit harsh. I loved her with all my heart and the only reason she fell in my arms was not because she loved my charms, good looks, and immortality...but it was because I wasn't afraid to tell her how I felt." This statement has Derek broken. He suppresses a whimper as he remembers how afraid he was of his feelings for Stiles. "I wanted to marry her and have children with her, but nope. You took her away."

"Stiles was my mate from the beginning. I just wanted to protect her from our world." The alpha stands his ground. "I love her, but I never wanted her to get hurt."

"And yet, you hurt her. You turned everyone against her." Drake speaks out.

"I made my mistakes." Derek quietly says and they pause for a beat. "And don't you have some sort of powerful vampire bond with her. After all, you're her maker."

"The mating bond between you two is more powerful than our bond. That is why I cannot feel her. The light in your heart...it's too strong." Drake pauses. "I guess I have to call in a friend." The vampire turns around while reaching for his cell phone in his right pocket. Derek sighs deeply and leaves to change. Not only he has to worry about one vampire, but now, the oldest family is coming. This is just too much. Drake puts the phone to his ear. It rings. Someone picks up.

"It's Drake. I need you to come to Beacon Hills, California." Drake doesn't bother greeting his friend. He's frustrated, but keeps calm. "I need a favor." A few seconds later, he hangs up and sighs heavily. His thoughts are the same as Derek. What else can go wrong?

**(….)**

**Beacon Hills High School**

Scott has arrived on his brand new Ducati. He parks his new bike and hurries inside the school. Isaac and the others have been ducking his calls. He still misses his best friend, Stiles. Stiles compelled the entire town to forget about her. Only Derek, his mother, Isaac, the Argents, Boyd, and him know of her existence. Boyd has left town along with Jackson. Jackson left to England while Boyd left to Oregon. Boyd is still broken over Erica's death while Jackson became bored with Beacon Hills. The only werewolves left are Scott, Derek, and Isaac.

Scott walks past the new girl named Kira. They have been getting closer than usual, but Scott is still with his girlfriend, Allison. However, Allison has been ducking him to hang out with Isaac. This frustrates him because he suspicious that they're going out behind his back. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but it's toying with his mind.

"Hey, Kira." Scott greets her.

"Hey, Scotty." Kira waves, closing her locker. "Did you finish Ms. Sommerfield's math homework?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott asks.

"I didn't. I just don't get it. I hate math." Kira's words make him laugh.

"It's not as hard as you think." The beta says. "Maybe we can study together sometime."

"That'll be awesome." Kira smiles happily.

"Kira, Scott." Kira's father and history teacher, Mr. Yukimura interrupts them. They turn their attention towards him. He has a serious, yet calming expression.

"Get to class, please." He says to them and they leave, going their separate ways.

Scott heads through the halls to get to class. That's when he stops. He hears moaning and the sound of lips touching. The scent of arousal is coming from two forms. And with the scent of arousal hitting his nose, he recognizes one being Allison's. His chest becomes heavy as a sharp, burning pain stabs his heart. Scott follows the scent until he reaches the boys' locker room. Allison's moans becomes louder in his ears. Scott enters the locker room. He sees Allison with someone pressed against her.

"Isaac." Allison gasps as he bites into her neck.

Scott goes around to see them. His eyes are wide is shock and heartbreak. Allison is pressed against the wall, grinding into Isaac as he suckles on the flesh of her throat. Her eyes open to see Scott standing far behind them. She panics and pushes Isaac away. Isaac turns to see Scott as well and fear festers inside his heart. Scott burns with anger. He can't control his wolf.

"S-Scott." Isaac stutters.

Before they can react, Isaac is pinned to the floor with Scott digging his claws into his torso over and over again. Scott has wolfed out with his eyes changing from gold to red and to gold again. He keeps slicing with blood spurting everywhere around them. Allison looks in horror. She rushes to stop him and touches Scott's shoulder. Scott spins and slaps his hand around her throat. He easily lifts her off her feet as if she's as heavy as a pillow. Allison gasps out with everything blackening. Scott's grip around her throat tightens. Blood forces it's way from Allison's lips.

"Scott...ah...ah...please stop." Allison wheezes out. She sees Isaac's body. He's not responding. There are deep slashes around his body that are not healing. She sees Scott's crimson eyes and her heart rate increases. He's an alpha! "S-Scott?!" Allison sobs.

Scott isn't letting go. Suddenly, he's hit with something. It's an electrical charge from a kunai. Allison and Scott drops to the ground. Scott is unconscious along with Isaac. The kunai has pierced the right part of his abdomen. It came from Kira! Her eyes are radiant with electric gold. Allison coughs up a massive amount of blood, but she's okay. She just needs a second to get herself together.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kira approaches Allison and helps her.

"What the hell..." Allison's voice is croaked.

"I'm a Kitsune." Kira tells her. "I heard the commotion and came here."

"Deaton. Call Deaton." Allison coughs out. She hands Kira her phone in tears. Scott has become an alpha just because of her betrayal. He lost control. Allison feels horrible for what she's done. Scott is still unconscious. Maybe Deaton can explain what went wrong with his eyes. What else can go wrong?

**(….)**

**The Old Hale Manor**

**Construction Site**

Derek watches the construction workers tear down his old home. He was hoping to rebuild it someday, but he couldn't afford to save it. Yes, he has a big inheritance from his mother, but he just couldn't save it. It was too late. Pain warms his chest, but the alpha sheds no tears. Derek has a lot of things to worry about. His pack is falling apart, Stiles is missing and pregnant with his pups, and now, a family of ancient vampires are coming to tear the town apart and kill Stiles. The burden of being an alpha is too much. Derek doesn't possess his mother's leadership skills.

"Hello, my dear nephew." Standing from afar on his left side is Peter! Peter has a wolfish grin on his face. Derek's eyes widen as he makes eye contact with his uncle. "I know. I know. I killed a member of the alpha pack and stole their power, I left and disappeared to start my own pack, and now, I'm back to call an even truce." Peter is standing beside Derek as they stare at the manor being torn down. "It's a shame, really. We grew up here and now, it's all gone to hell."

"What do you want, Peter?" Derek gets straight to the point.

Peter chuckles and sighs. "The reason why I am here is because I want to rebuild. I want a family and a strong pack. I want us to be happy, nephew. Our family were once powerful until the Argents came and destroyed our home. They manipulated us and killed our family. I want it back." He confesses. Derek glances at him. Peter smiles. "There is only enough room for one alpha...and that is me." Derek shoves Peter away from him and Peter laughs. "Oh, come on. I'm trying to offer you a deal."

"Get the hell out of here." Derek turns to see ten betas behind him.

"This is my pack, but you see, I need a head beta." Peter gestures at his pack. "I want you as my beta, Derek. You are strong like my sister, but your not as smart as her. Boyd's gone, Jackson's gone, Erica is dead. Yes, I do know. I have eyes everywhere." The new alpha steps in front of Derek and fixes his jacket for him. "Either you and the others join me or I'll kill everyone in this town." The words seep into Derek's mind. His wolf reveals itself through his eyes.

CRUNCH! Everyone is alerted as they look towards the pack. Drake has torn two of the betas', in the back of the group, spines out, killing them instantly. Peter is surprised, yet intrigued in this individual. Drake drops the betas' mangled spines with his hands bloodied.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Drake Dagan and I am a member of the oldest and most powerful family of vampires. Technically, I need Derek and his friends, so you will not harm him. If you go against my word, I'll rip apart." Drake says casually.

"Dagan, huh? I heard good things about you in Chicago." Peter laughs.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Drake licks at the blood on his hands. "Leave this place and don't come back." Peter stands his ground. Drake smiles then Peter gasps. Drake has his hand inside of his chest! No one saw him move. His movement was instantaneous. "I guess I have to kill you and your doggies." Peter tries to stop his hand from going further. It's around his heart.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Peter is terrified.

"Never underestimate my power. You might be an alpha, but you are nothing to me, but lunch." Drake removes his hand. The pack is gone. They ran at the first sight of their alpha being overpowered. Peter runs away. His chest is in agonizing pain, but he's healing. And soon, he's gone. Derek just stares at Drake. Drake pulls a hanky out of his jacket pocket and cleans his hands. "You can thank me later, you know." Derek looks away. A long beat passes. "It's later, Derek."

"...Thank you." Derek rolls his eyes.

"And you're welcome." Drake smiles with a playful glint in his eyes. "My friend is here. She's at your loft. Her name is Adriana. She had to use a teleportation spell to get here." The two make eye contact. Derek's phone buzzes in his right pocket. He takes it out to see Scott calling. He answers.

"I'm busy, Scott." The alpha says.

"Derek we need you here. It's Kira from the school. We're at Deaton's." Kira says over the phone.

"Kira? What the hell happened? What's wrong?" Derek asks in panic.

"Scott lost control. We need your help." Kira says immediately. Derek hangs up.

"Change of plans. There's something wrong." Derek storms away and Drake follows him.

**(….)**

**The Back Room**

**Deaton's Animal Clinic**

Scott and Isaac are on two examination tables. Scott is tied down. He's still in wolf form. Isaac still hasn't healed. There's barely any life in him left. Allison is being examined by Deaton while Kira and Lydia are standing around, thinking about how much their parents are going to kill them. Entering the room are Derek and Drake. Drake has cleaned most of the blood off his hands, but the rest is sticky. The others see him. Derek is panicking at the sight in front of him.

"Explain!" Derek commands them to.

"Scott basically wolfed out and lost control after catching Allison and Isaac making out." Kira does so. Derek is taken aback from this as he looks to Allison. He raises an eyebrow. The only thing he can think about is what Kate did to him, and now this. Argent women are the same.

"Isaac's not healing and Scott can't change back." Deaton says.

"Maybe I can help." Drake bites into the flesh of his left wrists. He zips over to Allison and force feeds her his blood, making the others jump. Allison resists at first, but then she doesn't. The blood is the best thing she's ever tasted. Her throat is healing as Drake takes his wrist away. Drake goes over to Isaac and tries to feed him his blood. "I'm Drake, by the way. Greetings." Isaac reacts and starts drinking. His wounds are healing. "He'll thank me for it later." Drake's chest rumbles with a chuckle.

Scott awakens with a loud gasp. Derek checks on him, but there's something wrong. The blood aura around Scott's irises gleams brighter. The crimson in his eyes are more dangerous and deadly. CRACK! Scott screams out. His spine breaks, his flesh tears asunder, his organs begin to move around. His muscles bulge as his face stretches out into a snout. The others are in shock. Drake turns around to see what's going on. He cracks Scott in the jaw, knocking him out and stopping the transformation. Scott returns to normal, leaving the others stunned.

"Now, that was nasty." Drake has to admit.

"He was turning into a wolf." Derek says.

"He's a true alpha." Drake says.

"There's one every century." Deaton blurts out with his eyes wide. "This is a new beginning."

"Thank you for your incite." Drake tells him. "True alphas are hard to come by. The first pack, the original pack of werewolves were all true alphas. All five of them given the true power of Lycaon through the witches that made them. True alphas are a danger to our kind. I fought one in the 17th century and it nearly killed me. So, in order to stop the werewolves from rising like the prophecy says, my family and I hunted and killed them all." He hovers over Scott. "You wolves are so unpredictable." Drake points his eyes over to Kira and Lydia. "Not only that, but you have a Kitsune and Banshee helping you. You keep filling me with surprise and I'm gonna explode." He says jokingly.

"She's not part of my pack." Derek gestures over to Kira. "I didn't even know there were Kitsune in town. Her family is new in town. Scott's been telling me about her." That surprises Allison.

"Of course, mate. She's able to hide her aura and make herself smell human." Drake states. "On top of that, you've been hiding a Banshee from me. I could use her help along with Adriana."

"Who's that?" Deaton asks.

"She's a friend of mine and a very powerful witch from a very powerful coven." Drake says. "As I am telling Derek's wonderful pack and foxy brown over there." The vampire nods over to Kira. ", all my secrets, I was wondering if there are anymore surprises you have for me?" Derek raises an eyebrow. "If we are going to find Stiles, bring her back, and protect her, I need everything in your arsenal."

"And why would that be important?" Derek questions.

"I thought this was a friendship. A start of new bond." Drake leans his head to the right with a smirk. Derek laughs. "After all, I saved you from that alpha. You're uncle, Peter." Everyone registers his words. "I need all the help I can get. Now, if you don't want to help me, I can just take my witch and find Stiles myself...then you'll never see her or your pups again." A growl rips from Derek. He and Drake are face to face. "I don't mean to sound like...what is it that you kids in this stupid generation say...douchebag. I just want all the help I can get." The vampire and alpha werewolf stare off into each other's eyes. They can feel each other's breath warming their face. "I'm begging you." He's serious.

"It's not up to me. It's up to them." Derek tells him.

"My God, Derek! You're the alpha!" Drake puts a hint of spice on the word alpha.

"And there's also something called freewill!" Derek snarls.

"Such a unique pack, but no one's in control of it. An alpha with no control is a liability." Drake's lips rise into a smile while looking over to Lydia. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is not important to you." Lydia says. Drake sighs. He's irritated and starts to walk out while grabbing his phone. Derek follows him.

Drake places the phone to his ear. "Adriana change of plans. I need you to locate Stiles Stilinski. Her blood is tied with mines, so I need you to meet me somewhere else for the ritual."

"No! I'll help." Derek finally cracks.

"Too late. I don't like to play games. I needed your help, but you are no use for me now." Drake is frustrated. He goes back to Adriana. "I need you to meet me on Everest Road." He hangs up and places his phone back in his pocket. Before Derek notices, Drake is gone. His speed slices through the wind. Derek's eyes widen as he realizes that he just lost the only hope to finding Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I understand that this story is different from S3 and I've changed some things around. I doing all that I can to get chapters done. Thank you all for faving and following my story. But please, give me some reviews. I'm begging you. **

**Chapter Two:**

The light is dim and everything is foggy. There's a female voice that echoes and is distorted. Finally, but barely opening her eyes is Stiles. Her arms and legs are heavily chained. Something is rising from her chest that travels to her throat. Stiles is vomiting blood. Confusion and pain in her expression along with this attention gains Braeden's and her men attention.

"That's messy." Braeden is confused as well.

"Let me go. I'm so hungry." Stiles pleads with her cries.

"I'll feed you if you talk." Braeden folds her arms. "How are you pregnant and a vampire?"

"I-I-I'm a spark." Stiles reveals and this is startling information for Braeden.

"A spark? That couldn't be. There hasn't been a spark around since the vampires wiped them out six thousand years ago." Braeden reveals as well. "So, try again."

"I am a spark. My mother's spark was passed onto me. I'm a half breed." Stiles becomes irritated. She takes a breath. "Before I kill you and your lackeys..." Braeden laughs out loud.

"Kill me? I'm too valuable to kill, just like you. Selling you would make me billions on the Black Market along with your child or children or whatever those are." The mercenary rolls her eyes. "Lamia would love you. She has been searching for a spark for a couple millennium. She's actually the one who gave this scar around my neck. It was a nasty mixer. I tried to kill her, but she was too fast."

"I killed Lamia." Stiles growls out sternly. Braeden stares into her eyes and sees that she's serious. Braeden's smiles goes away in disbelief. "I killed her and now, I'm here pregnant with an alpha werewolf's pups. And just by the thought of you or any of you low life blood bags threatening my babies, makes me hungry and pissed to the fullest. I advise you to get out of my face before I eat you!"

"I believe you cannot move out of that chair." Braeden calls her bluff.

The brown sugar in Stiles' eyes have been replaced by a dark sea of violet. Her face becomes pale as her fangs push their way out of her gums. Darkness surrounds her eyes as she easily breaks from the chains. Before anyone can react, Stiles is killing and draining every single mercenary of their blood. In a flash, Braeden spins to see her all men lying dead at Stiles' feet. The light flickers as Stiles smiles a bloody, predatory smile. A deep, dark chuckle seeps into the darkness.

"Lesson number one: Never threaten a mother's cubs. You'll regret it." Stiles cackles. Braeden pulls a gun, but before she can shoot, Stiles is already behind her. The young vampire sinks her fangs into her shoulder and drains her. BOOM! Stiles is shot in the head. She falls to the cold, hard floor. Braeden is badly hurt as a new man with a handgun comes in. They carry her to safety while shutting the door. The bullet in Stiles' skull is pushed out as the wound heals. Stiles awakens in her normal form. She looks around and roars a demonic roar. She's trapped and there's no way out!

**(….)**

**Everest Road**

**Late Afternoon**

Derek has been chasing after Drake's scent, but it's beginning to fade. The streets are crowded. Derek looks down the street to see a red Lamborghini. "Did I say I needed to be followed?" Derek spins to see Drake standing behind him along with Adriana. Adriana is tall with pale freckled skin, strawberry sunset hair, and the most dazzling green eyes anyone's ever seen.

"I'll help you.." Derek says to him. "I just want Stiles back."

"And like I said, I don't have time for games. I may be an old one, but I cannot take on my sisters alone. They will toy with this town like silly puddy." Drake warns him. "Hell, my sisters have my mother, who is an almighty powerful witch and vampire. With her, they'll be able to track Stiles and it will be too late to save her." Derek gets it. "I'll come by your loft later on tonight. Be ready."

"I need his blood as well. If there's a mating bond between them, then it would be wise." Adriana tells them. "I'm actually surprised. A mating bond between a werewolf and a vampire is a time bomb." She wants to hold her tongue, but she can't resist. "Is this the same Stiles you fell so madly in love with, Drake?" Silence tells it all. The answer is in both Derek and Drake's expression. Adriana puts the pieces together. She doesn't know what to say. "The awkwardness is very genuine."

"Stop. Just stop." Drake facepalms himself before giving his attention to Derek. "I just need you to help me find her. I'll pay you. Name your price."

"I don't want money. I want one of your mother's grimoires." Adriana replies back.

"Fine! My mother has hundreds." Drake sighs. He looks to Derek. "Come on." He, Derek, and Adriana begin walking. Derek follows them. He sees Adriana's backpack, but decides not to ask what's inside of it. Meanwhile, he's worried about his pack as well. He hopes everything will be okay with them.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

Scott comes alive, desperately and loudly trying to catch some air into his lungs. He quickly looks around to see Isaac, Allison, and Lydia hanging around. Allison is tending to Isaac, who is healed and okay. The trio looks into his direction. That's when Scott remembers what happens. He lost control, especially due to him losing his anchor, Allison. Scott becomes frustrated with her and Isaac. Why would they betray him like this? It sickens him. Scott moves to head over and leave. Isaac stops him.

"I'm sorry, Scott! I didn't mean to hurt you like this." The beta quickly says.

"Get your hand off me." Scott's eyes flash red. "I'm done with you both and I'm done with this pack."

"Please, Scott. I thought you were into that new girl, Kira, so I hung out with Isaac." Allison says.

"THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HER!" Scott yells out, scaring them. He's pissed beyond belief. "You should've trusted me. You're no different from what Kate did to Derek." Allison is in disbelief that he would say that. "I see why Derek warned me about you."

"That's enough!" Lydia tries to stand up for her friend. Scott looks at her furiously.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Scott's voice dips deeper, sounding more sinister. His voice returns to normal as Lydia does as she's told. "You're the worst of them all. Jackson left because you were too much of a slut. You slept with a member of the alpha pack behind his back, then rubbed it in his face. And once we killed the alpha pack, you decided to pay attention to him again. Jackson cared about you, yet you hurt him. You drove him away to London. You almost made him become a Kanima again. You are even worse than Allison. So, shut the hell before you lose your insides." His eyes are burning red. Lydia is taken aback by what he said. Her eyes mist with tears, but she storms out of the loft with a loud sob.

Scott hammer fists Isaac in the left jaw, breaking half his skull with his new alpha strength. Isaac falls to the ground, bleeding heavily from his nose, eyes, and mouth. Allison goes to his aid. Every nerve in Isaac's skull feels as if thousands of bees have stung them. The pain is unimaginable. His left side of the face burns. His jaw is loose. Scott is already gone. Allison looks to see the door to the loft opened. Tears fill her as hers as Isaac heal. The pack is broken. It's over!

**(….)**

**Beacon Hills Memorial Park**

The park is peaceful as the leaves fall from the trees, coated in different colors. Citizens pass the park in silence. Derek and Drake are sitting across Adriana at a table. There's a map of the US, Canada, South America, and Mexico in front of them. Adriana fiddles inside her book bag to pull out vial of sea salt and a small dagger. Derek looks around to make sure no one's looking.

"It's a simple spell, but I need samples of your blood. Both of you." The young witch says. "Since you both have connection with this Stiles person, it will be very helpful." Adriana pours the salt in the middle of the map. She holds out her hand with the dagger in the other. Drake bites into a right palm, revealing the darkness in his sinister eyes. He pours his blood over the salt, letting its properties absorb it. Derek does the same. Adriana puts the dagger back in her bag with a smile. "Men."

"Get on with it, please." Drake clears his throat.

Adriana rolls her eyes before shutting them. She places a hand over the blood coated salt. The wind picks up. It changes, making the townspeople nearby stir. Adriana is whispering some strange language. The blood coated salt becomes a small funnel under her hand. It's slowly lead to Mexico as her hand hovers the location. Drowsy images of Stiles crying and screaming while drenching in blood are summoned inside Adriana's head while Drake and Derek watch her.

"She's in some remote desert town outside of Tijuana." Adriana tells them. "She's being held by someone inside a club." It takes her a long beat to figure out the name. "Wild Temptation."

"Sounds like a porno store." Derek's joke makes Drake laugh.

"Thank you, love." Drake tells the witch. "Derek gather some friends. We're heading to Mexico."

"My pack needs a break. But I have someone who we can use as backup." Derek replies.

"I'll meet you at the loft, later on tonight. It's best if we get a head start." Drake explains. Derek leaves and turns to see that Adriana and her materials have vanished out of thin air. A crooked smile plays on his lips. Witches are difficult to come by due to their extinction. "Thank you."

**(….)**

**The Living Room**

**The Yukimura Home**

**Early Afternoon**

"I know. I'm sorry! A friend needed my help." Kira stands in front of her parents. They're really angry at her for skipping school for the rest of the day to be with her friends.

"Do you mean your friend, Scott? He's a werewolf from a pack not too far from here. If he and his pack learn about us being Kitsune, they will rage war against us!" Her mom yells sternly.

"He was in trouble." Kira tries to tell her mom, but Mrs. Yukimura isn't having it.

"Did you hear what I've told you?! Werewolves are unstable. The war between foxes and wolves have been going on since the dark ages. I've witnessed it for over a thousand years." She says.

"You're grounded for three weeks." Mr. Yukimura finalizes.

"That's unfair!" Kira throws a fit.

"Don't tell your father what's fair. That's four weeks." Her mom increases the punishment. "You are going to do your classwork, come home, do your homework, eat, and go to bed. Give me your cell phone." She holds her hand out. Kira grunts and gives her mother her cell phone before walking up the stairs. She enters her room and slams the door behind her.

"Do you think we need to leave this town? It's too dangerous here." Mr. Yukimura asks his wife.

"I don't know." His wife walks away, leaving him in his own thoughts.

**(….)**

**Night**

**Beacon Hills Community Hospital**

Scott enters the main entrance to the hospital. He has too much on his mind. First, his girlfriend and one of his best friend's betrayed him, he's having difficulty controlling his wolf, his best friend is gone, and his mother's having trouble keeping up with the bills for the house. Scott decides that it's nice to bring his mother something to eat. He's holding a hot box of sweet and sassy BBQ baby back ribs, sweet potato chips, greens, and macaroni and cheese that goes nicely with ice cold lemonade.

Scott travels through the hospital, locating his mother's scent. But then he stops. He sniffs the air and recognizes another scent, including others...Peter! The other scents belong to werewolves. Scott leads his way through the halls quickly to find his mother. He goes over to one of the receptionists sitting behind a desk along with other nurses and doctors.

"Hi." Scott addresses her. She gives him her attention.

"Hey Scott." The receptionist greets him with a smile.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Scott asks her.

"She just went to ICU." The receptionist responds. Scott leaves the box of food on the desk and leaves to find Melissa. Suddenly, the power within the hospital goes out. Red light flashes as all the alarms trigger. Scott rushes to an empty hallway and stops. He stares at Peter, who has his claws wrapped around his mother's throat from behind. Two of his top betas, a male and a female in their late teens, are standing on either side of them with wicked smiles on their faces. Scott snarls at the sight.

"Hello, there Scotty. How you doing?" Peter shows his power through his eyes.

"Let my mom go, Peter?" Scott warns him, having trouble controlling his wolf.

"And why would I let someone this gorgeous go?" Peter wraps his free arm around Melissa's waist, releasing her throat to prep soft kisses around her skin. Melissa trembles in both a small amount of bliss and fear. She doesn't want to die here. "Pardon my rudeness, these are my two betas, Kat and Connor." Connor is a bruiser like Derek and Boyd with dark skin and handsome features. Kat is slender with pale skin, and blond hair. The rest of Peter's pack surrounds him.

Scott looks to his mother with his eyes bleeding red. His angered expression turns soft. "Don't be afraid. I'll get you out of here." Melissa nods slowly. Scott wolfs out, but it's different. His muscles bulge as Peter and his pack register the crackling sound of his bones breaking. Scott removes his jacket and shirt as the transformation furthers. Peter's pack is nervous. "AARRGGHH!" Scott falls to his knees. Bones break unnatural, flesh tear, and organs fail while rearranging around Scott's body. His body is enlarging into a beastly form. His beast form is at least seven feet and eight inches tall with black fur, large fangs, and pure crimson eyes. It's demonic.

Melissa and the others are shocked and terrified of the beast standing in front of them. Peter hands Melissa to his two alphas. He begins to transform as well. His beastly form is nearly the same as Scott, except Scott's is more evil. The two alphas battle it out. Peter overpowers the fight with evasive attacks. His experience in monster form is far better than Scott's. Scott makes up for it with brutal strength as he slashes his claws into Peter's chest. Peter roars out in agony as he's tossed through a wall. The other betas wolf out and jump on Scott, slashing him down. This only fuels his anger as he overwhelms them with his own alpha strength. Melissa is happy, but scared as Scott approaches them.

"Scott?" Melissa is in tears. Shivers run down her spine at the form her son has taken. Scott is tackled by Peter in a blur. Peter shows no mercy in his attacks. Scott tries to defend himself against all the slashes, biting, and giant fists pounding into his enlarged body. "SCOTT!" Melissa tries to fight to get to her son. Scott has gone limp. Peter stops attacking as he obverses his enemy. There is no response from Scott. He's still breathing, but he's badly wounded. Peter stands tall in victory as his body transforms back into his naked human form. Tears run down Melissa's eyes. "You bastard." She hisses.

"I think you should thank me for sparing his life. I need him, but he must give me his power willingly, so I can rule this pack and this town properly." Peter smiles. His injuries heal instantly. "My nephew has failed your son. I can help him. He could become a true beta." Scott groans. His body is weakened. Peter nods to his betas holding Melissa. His pack moves out along with him and Melissa; Leaving Scott behind to sulk in his very own blood.

**(….)**

**Night**

**City District**

The streets are filled with laughter and fun from the teenagers and young adults of Beacon Hills. Most of them are either on dates or hanging out in groups, looking to party and have a good time. Adriana is walking down the street. She heads into a bar and grille that is packed with teens. Meanwhile, she grabs her cell phone and dials a number. Adriana places the phone to her ear. It rings and rings and rings before something eventually picks up on the other line.

"Hey, what's up?" A young woman greets her.

"Hey, babe." Adriana smiles at her voice. "Sorry, I couldn't come by the bar tonight. I'm in Beacon Hills, California. Long story." She tells the young woman affectionately over the phone.

"California?" The girl with the sweet voice says a little loudly.

"I had to use a teleportation spell, Christiana." Adriana says. "We have something big going on. Drake called me in to do a locator spell on his progeny, Stiles, and you will not believe what I saw."

"What did you see?" Christiana questions.

"His vampire lover/progeny is pregnant with an alpha's baby. This werewolf and Stiles has a mating bond that overpowers the progeny bond with her and Drake." The witch explains.

"What?! But that's impossible. Vampire cannot impregnate or bear children." Christiana is baffled.

"This vampire is the last of the sparks and is now passing on her powers onto the child. But that's not all." Adriana looks around and closes in. "I remember my mother telling me about a prophecy that deals with a mating bond between a werewolf and a vampire, when I was little. A hybrid child will be born and they will either be the werewolves and vampires' salvation or destruction. This could be it."

"It could be." This is the first time Christiana has heard about it.

"But there's something else about the prophecy that I don't remember." Adriana tries to think, but nothing pops into her head. "I need you to bring the coven here to Beacon Hills. Drake and the alpha, Derek and his pack are going to Mexico to find and bring the vampire back. If this hybrid child is born, we can use the child to our advantage."

"I'll call them right away." Christiana and Adriana hang up as more trouble ensues.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

Allison and Isaac have vanished. Derek is waiting for Drake inside his loft along with Chris, who is cleaning a new line of weapons. He has everything he needs. Two Desert Eagles, One crossbow with twelve three bladed silver bow heads, ten electrical bow heads, twenty extended magazine clips, smoke grenades, and stun grenades. He loads the weapons into a duffel bag, when the alarm suddenly goes off. Derek rushes to hit the button to defuse the alarm.

"That is a horrible sound." Drake's voice comes from the shadows he reveals himself from. No one saw the door open as his eyes gleam unnaturally. Derek and Chris jump. Chris aims a handgun with a laser scope at Drake's heart. Drake doesn't flinch at the threat of a bullet being fired at him.

"Chris, it's okay. This is Drake." Derek tells the Argent and Chris lowers his weapon.

"So, you're the one who turned the sheriff's daughter into a vampire?" Chris says almost harshly.

"Nice to meet you too." Drake's smile drops. "Why does smell like an Argent, Derek?"

"Because I am one." Chris admits.

"So, Argents are helping the enemy." Drake laughs out loud. "Hell must've froze over."

"Derek's pack never done anything wrong. I follow the code." Chris says.

"The last Argent I ran into, who supposedly followed the 'Hunters' code, tried to turn me into shikabob and grill my ass on an open pit with hot oil and lawnmower sauce, just to feed his family. I was just taking a nice stroll in an English perry, then here comes the Argent, screaming like a hillbilly spreading his Christmas cheer into a goat's ass before I ripped his lungs out." Drake's explanation causes Derek to groan in exasperation. "I might have fed on some sickly fellows, but I was hungry and there was no way in hell they were going to survive a plague, so let's call it even."

Derek rubs his eyes with his head down. "Can we just get on with it and put your dicks away? We are killing time, when we should be in Mexico by now." Drake tosses him the keys.

"You drive. Me being hungry and driving is not a good combination." The vampire leaves. This is going to be a long drive. Derek points two fingers to his head with his thumb up, imitating that a gun is pointed at his head. He triggers it and makes an explosion sound. "Perk up, sweetheart." Drake says to him with a chuckle. "Let's get driving." His voice echoes in the halls.

"The same vampire who turned Stiles, huh?" Chris walks past him.

"He only wants to protect her from his sisters." Derek tells him.

"You could've told me about this." Chris says as the trio moves out, looking forward to end this trip quickly. Derek sighs heavily in his chest. This is going to be a long trip.

**(….)**

**Living Room**

**The Stilinski House**

John enters his own home and illuminates the house in light. In one of his hand, he strongly grips a large pizza box. He moves inside, locking the door behind him. The TV turns on with the football game showing. John sits the pizza on the table and opens the box. It's a large deep dish meat lovers pizza with extra sauce, extra cheese, and mushrooms. The sheriff's licks his chops at the sight and smell of it. BANG, BANG, BANG! There's someone knocking on the door. John gets up and approaches it. He opens the door to find CLAUDIA! John goes into shock.

"Cl-Claudia?" His voice breaks with a tremble.

"Hey, Jo." Claudia slaps her hand around his face and holds him there. Memories of Stiles and the lost past flashes into his mind like lightning in a storm. Tears fall from his eyes. John screams from the unbearable burning sensation inside his head. Soon, his tears run with blood. After a few seconds more, Claudia let's him go. John falls to the floor unconscious. There's hot steam coming from his blood tears. Claudia shuts the door behind them. "I have long story to share with you."


End file.
